


Rebel - Levi x Reader Modern!AU

by FreckledStories



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: F/M, Mystery, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledStories/pseuds/FreckledStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things can be figured out by investigation, but some things are meant to be kept a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plain View

“ _General, we have him in our sights! We have him in our sights!_ ” a familiar voice called out from the radio, sounding thrilled.

“Corner and secure him, Officer Zoe. You bunch must be cautious as he might wield a weapon.” Erwin Smith, the head of the Survey Police in the Shiganshina city, replied to his comrade through the radio. He, along with groups of policemen are currently chasing down the most wanted criminal in the country; Levi Ackerman. Known for his sharp thinking abilities, weapon wielding, and expertise in escaping, it has been years since his got the police on his tail. He has been labeled the most **dangerous** criminal known in the country.

Loud gunshots can be heard from within the urban area which alerted Erwin and his squad. “Sir, this is dangerous! Innocent civilians might get caught up and get hurt.” One of his squad members huffed as they ran faster to the source of the gunfire.

Without sparing a glance, Erwin quickly spoke. “Send squad 4 in and evacuate the residence in the area. Quick!” he commanded, to which one of his squad members obliged.

As they got closer, people were running at the opposite direction in panic, making it all the more difficult going through the urban area. Having to be trained for similar situations, they swiftly slipped through the troubled residence and finally reached Officer Hanji’s location. When they got there, the place was awfully silent. “It seemed as though Levi had run out of ammo.” Cadet Armin, one of Officer Hanji’s squad members, concluded in a hushed tone. All of them were currently sheltering themselves away from any possible bullet the criminal could fire within a run-down house.

“It seems to be the case.” Cadet Mikasa said with her usual monotonous voice.

“Wait…” Officer Olou said, not caring if his voice was loud enough for their enemy to hear. “Has anyone seen Cadet (l/n)?” he asked, his voice carrying a light worried tone in it. After he spoke, everyone looked at each other in hopes on getting an answer but none was found.

While their attentions were elsewhere, the silence was broken by footsteps getting closer. Realizing this, everyone was on high alert and aimed their guns at a nearby doorway where it was coming from. “Whatever happens, we have an upper hand. There’s only one of him and a bunch of us.” Officer Hanji said confidently, a smile gracing her face despite the situation.

“Sorry to worry you lot.” unexpectedly, Cadet (f/n) stepped out of the doorway, a sheepish smile on her face. At this, sighs both in relief and annoyance was the only sound that greeted the young cadet.

“Can you add up any more problems into the pile?” Officer Olou asked sarcastically, putting his gun in its holder as his free hand scratched the back of his head.

“Oh! Don’t worry, I got him.” Cadet (f/n) smiled innocently as she pulled on something from behind the wall or rather, someone since they gave out a grunt. As the stranger steps into view, all the other policemen’s jaws dropped. “He is really easy to talk to.” (f/n) said, smiling at Levi who wore an annoyed face. Walking back into the group, the young cadet pulled on the shackles that hugged the criminal’s wrists making him follow behind her.

Having to break staring at the cadet in awe and question, Erwin cleared his throat and spoke. “I don’t know how you did it but, well done Cadet (l/n).” he said, giving out a rare smile to which everyone else in the room was caught off guard.


	2. Trouble Maker

“Surely for someone like Cadet (l/n) to capture Levi like that easily is really unbelievable. Heck, how did she even talk to him without being shot at?” Hanji said as she paced back and forth inside Erwin’s office. It’s been two days since Levi has been captured and taken under the Survey Police’s watchful eyes. “I mean; think about it. He could have shot her at the spot!” the brunette kept complaining.

“At least the country’s most dangerous criminal is imprisoned. We should be thankful for the little rookie.” Erd said, he was currently leaning on the wall to Erwin’s right. Then, the radio attached on his left breast pocket called out for him.  He then pushes himself off the wall and salutes at Erwin. “I’ll be heading off then, sir. Ma’am. “

“Alright, you are dismissed.” Erwin said, nodding at Erd. Erd nodded as well before he headed towards the exit, leaving the two to themselves. After letting Hanji complain for who knows how long, Erwin stood up which made the brunette stop her babbling and turn her attention to the tall blond. “Let’s check up on the other cadets, shall we?” Erwin suggested.

“Eh?.. Well, if you say so.” Hanji shrugged then opened the door for Erwin. She let him lead the way and trailed right behind. On the way to the court yard where prisoners were allowed to spend a few hours playing sports and the like, the ones under Erwin greeted him. If not, saluted to which he nodded back as to say that he had noticed them.

\----- Time skip because I’m too lazy to type in whatever happened on their way into the court yard -----

“Well, it looks like things are back to normal.” Hanji said, seeing Olou and the other officers training the cadets in hand to hand combat. As the cadets and a few of the officers fought each other, they created dust that blocked out little of the sunlight coming from above. “It’s pretty cloudy today..” Hanji said, looking up into the sky.

“It’s going to rain.” Erwin said bluntly as he noticed that the clouds were getting darker. “It looks like they’re going to fight in ankle deep mud again.” he said as he gets second thoughts if he should give his men a break for once.

“Isn’t that a norm for them right about now?” a low, monotone voice spoke out, similar to Erwin’s, from behind the two. As Erwin and Hanji turned around, they discovered it was their old friend, Darius Zackly. The head of the investigation team in the area. “Ah, apologies for sneaking behind you.” He said, smiling at the two.

“Hey there! So, how’s the current murder case going?” Hanji asked as she gave Darius a friendly hug. It’s been a few weeks since someone decided to murder one of the investigation team’s members and mercilessly dismembered them.

Before speaking, Darius sighed and scratched the back of his head. “We’re… We’re working on it. It’s simply way too hard to try and figure out a crime scene with little to no evidence. Also, remember how I told you that the killing happened in a muddy place? We figured that the day one of our allies died is that it was raining, so whatever tracks of footprints had already been washed. The damned rain lasted the whole night.” he explained, clear disappointment in his tone.

Hearing this, Hanji took a step forward making Darius step back. “Do you think it’s Techno?” she asked, giving him a questioning look.

“Miss Zoe, we have no evidence against them. We can’t suddenly jump into conclusions like that.” Darius said, straightening his posture.

“Ask Levi.” Erwin suddenly interfered. While the two was talking, the blonde was silently listening as he looked out at the court yard, overlooking his subordinates. He then turns his gaze towards Hanji and Darius.

“Well, I suppose it is one of the few ways to figure things out.” Darius said, nodding at Erwin. “I’ll be available at around 5pm to 8pm. Anywhere outside of that; I’ll be someplace else.” He said before turning on his heels and walking towards the nearby exit. Lifting a hand to say good bye.

\----- Time skip -----

“Bring him in.” commanded Erwin to one of his subordinates. Just a minute later, Levi and Jean enters the questioning room with a one sided mirror. Jean let’s Levi sit in one of the available bolted chairs and chained him there. Just as Jean leaves the room, Erwin spoke again. “Check for any hidden weapons.”

Then, (f/n) steps into the room and inspected Levi from head to toe. Whilst in the process, (f/n) gave him a glance. She suddenly flinched as she discovered that Levi had been glaring at her. His eyes were squinted while his eyebrows were furrowed as he kept their eye contact. “H-Hey! If you’re planning anything, forget it!” (f/n) tried to intimidate him but the only answer she got was a click of a tongue and an eye roll.

After the inspection, (f/n) quickly got out of the questioning room, not looking back. “She seems uneasy.” Mike, one of Erwin’s officers, commented as he kept a watchful eye on the cadet. “How did she talk to Levi again?” he asked.

“She said they argued first but somehow made him obedient. That little girl has some fire in her!” Hanji said, grinning. “But I think she’s better off with me than Oluo, don’t you think?” she said, nudging Erwin by his elbow.

“By the time the news spread about her capturing Levi, everyone wants her in their squad, Hanji.” Erwin said, giving Hanji a glance.

Darius then stepped into the room where Erwin and the others were to check up on everything. “Is everything set up?” he asked with a monotonous voice, turning to the people on the other room where computers were set up to monitor and record every single thing that may happen in the questioning room, where Levi and Darius will be isolated from any other human contact unless necessary.

“Yes sir.” Mike quickly answered.

As Darius goes into the questioning room, Erwin nods his head towards Hanji, triggering the brunette to turn to the other officers and cadets. “Alright, you guys are dismissed for now. But if you wanna stay, go ahead. Just don’t bug those people.” She said, gesturing to the ones on the observation room.

The majority of the officers and cadets left but a few stayed and watched intently as the questioning starts. A certain blonde whose full attention is obviously on the two inside the isolated room stepped up right beside Erwin, listening intently to every word spoken by both participants. “Looking for any holes in Levi’s answers, cadet Arlert?” Erwin asked.

“Just in case, sir. Mr. Levi has done a lot of unexpected things over the years of him free running through our country.” Armin replied, a hint of determination in his voice as his eyes remained fixated on Darius and Levi.

“I guess you’re right. Better safe than sorry.” Erwin commented with a clear, satisfied tone.

Just then, a faint beeping sound resounded from the observation room. Taking a peek, Hanji saw that a few people had quickly jump on their feet and tried to tend to one of the computers. The blonde sitting in front of it was starting to panic and the said few people didn’t help as they asked her what was going on. “I don’t know, alright?!” the blonde suddenly burst and stood up, storming away from the group.

“Wait, what the heck?!” one of them exclaimed as they tried to fix the problem. “Why are the files being deleted?!” they panicked.

“Someone must have hacked into the system!” the blonde girl said from across the room.

“That’s impossible, our computers are protected by high security programs. It shouldn’t be that easy to access them!” the man argued.

Seeing enough, Hanji turns back to where Erwin and the others were. But instead of concentrating on the two at the questioning room, all of them were staring at her questioningly.

“ _SHIT! IT’S TECHNO!_ ” someone half shouted from the observation room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Freckled Jesus! Who the fuck is Techno?! o 3o'

**Author's Note:**

> Well, whatever you did, you did a fineass job! :D


End file.
